elementalacadmeyrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Amaquelin Madremont
|top font shadow2 = 2px 2px 5px plum |top font size2 = 250% |main title = the Breathtaker |top font size3 = 170% |user = Euhann81 |theme image = �� �� |file = Amaquelin_Madremont.png |file size = 250px |quote = |quote font = |text font = Verdana |text font size = 90% |general status = is a young teenage woman who also happens to be an Air elemental, and currently resides in the 17th Dorm of the Elemental Academy. She lives her life to the fullest, having no particular ambitions, save for becoming a renowned ace of her governed element. |1collapse = yes |header font size = 160% |personality = Amaquelin is widely known for her unconditional cordiality to everybody, and the positive outlooks she has. Hence she had befriended many co-students in the Academy and built many connections with people. An optimist indeed, her auspiciousness pushes her forward in the fields of academics and elemental control. Ordinarily laidback, Amaquelin is of the relaxed, calm, and collected type in normal occasions but the joy and excitement could easily get up to her. She firmly believes in the old saying that "life is too short" and does her best to relish every moment of it as possible. |history = To be added... |name = Amaquelin "Maquel" Madremont |title = The Breathtaker |location = The Elemental Academy |affiliation = The Elemental Academy, The Air Kingdom |relationship = Single |imaginary date without year = November 23rd |age = 17 |element = Air Element |accent = British |inspiration = N/A |active rp = None at the moment |created = 5/26/2016 |updated = 8/29/2016 |plans = N/A |Week powers = N/A |word bubble = |powers = *'Aerokinesis': manipulate the air/air currents, wind, and gas. *'Deoxygenation': suck up all the oxygen from a place. *'Lung Adaptation': ability to breath anywhere, aside from underwater. *'Aeroportation': teleport using air/wind currents. |skills = Eavesdropping, through vibrations in the air |weapon = A baseball bat would do |strength = Accuracy and combat prowess |weakness = Alertiveness |been = N/A |weapon images = |quote2 = "Life is meaningless without a bit of trouble, right?" |file2 = Amaquelin Madremont 1.png |file size2 = 220px |bedroom = TBA |pet = TBA |possessions = A blue iStar Phone |likes = Adventures and travel |dislikes = Kill-joys |colour = Purple and teal |music = R&B and bubblegum-pop |food = Sweets |animal = Puppies |book = Science fiction and paranormal stories |quote3 = "Wake up. Kick ass. Sleep. Repeat." |drink = Iced Coffee |song = "Ghost" by Halsey |movie = "Suicide Squad" |sport = Basketball |model = Jade Amelia Thirlwall |gender = Female |eye = Dark brown |hair = Red; naturally brown |height = 5'9" |weight = 127 lbs |ethnicity = British |hand = Ambidextrous, but preferably left-handed |shoe = 7 |voice = |body = |mental = Normal; often cheerful |disorders = None |medical = None |more images = |mother = Sailie Freja-Madremont |father = Mavis Pietro Madremont |siblings = Withagon Madremont (older brother) |other relatives = Berdani Ferignon (maternal cousin) |home = United Kingdom |earliest = |best = |kiss = |love = |family album = |nicknames = Maquel, Amy |native = British English |flaw = Overflowing happiness and positivity makes her naïve to emotions of other people |fears = Darkness and loud noises |hobbies = Chatting and travelling |motto = "Life is short." |won't = |admires = |influenced = |crisis = Opts to look at the brighter side and not in a way that would make her worry |problems = |change = |alignment = Lawful Good |file3 = Amaquelin Madremont 2.png |file size3 = 250px |quote4 = |bad = Rather reckless in the state of joy |sleep = Tends to wake up late |attitude = Friendly in approach |talents = Playing the guitar |social = Known to be very neighborly |cheated = |strangers = |lover = |friends = |familyp = |first impression = |like most = |like least = |relationships = [[Hekate Summers|'Hekate Summers']]: Amused by the girl's contrasting pretty look and satirical personality, Amaquelin tried to acquaint with Hekate and somehow it was a success. They share quite a sisterly relationship. }} Category:Euhann81's Characters Category:Female Category:Air Users Category:Normal Elemental Category:Dorm 17 Category:Used Model Category:Brunette